Development of an electro-optical system for identification of malignancy of posterior pole of the eye, using as a model an amelanotic malignant melanoma in rabbits. A modified hematoporphyrin derivative, injected intravenously, concentrates preferentially in malignant tissue, as does anhydrotetracycline. Various illumination systems and fluorescence recording systems are being experimentally tested.